Rob the Children
by Fatal-Love
Summary: a collection of Girl love// \\o.5 Talk to the Sea// Finally, Kairi looks away from the sea to kiss her - and its brilliant. \\selphie x kairi//
1. crack the whip

Fuu ♥ larxene

o.1

Crack that whip-

Larxene likes Fuu.

She likes her bruised knuckles and broken finger nails that scrap into her own white palms. She likes the little girl's spectrum of light hair, blending into unknown colors to become a silvery white that dazzles the moon and Larxene. -But most of all, she likes her blood shot, pigment bright eyes that flicker in paranoia around her.

"They won't come."

Larxene whispers, Mouth hovering over the three or some year younger girl's throat. She gently pushes her back on a couch shoved into an alley, tucked away between the folds of a building that Roxas should remember, but he really doesn't. Fuu struggles and protests softly, sweating clammy hands grasping Larxene's thin and strong shoulders.

"Seifer-"

"-Is nothing."

Larxene finishes that sentence (-or word rather, Fuu was never one for sentences) for her, smothering her would be goopy lip gloss mouth,-that is, if Fuujin really was a girly girl. The silver haired gang girl can only wince as a little spark is struck against her teeth and Larxene's slender finger tips shimmy up the front of her gritty shirt. Her neatly filed nails scratching lightly at her teenage girl tummy.

-it's not like she doesn't like this. She loves this. It's just the _others_ may not be too pleased.

Finally the smaller girl gives in and lets her grime covered hands slide down the backs of the woman's leather bound thighs, inside her jacket where an unfamiliar fabric prickles her senses. Fuu cracks an excited red eye open and looks past the pale woman's face to her legs. Larxene is wearing nothing put a pair of candy cane stocking that slither far up her thin, elegant thigh.

Fuu's face lights up bright.

The platinum blonde girl, with the tastey-tantlizing kisses and her sugary-sweet little girl dream stockings laughs and un-zippers the front of Fuu's shirt with a sly grin.

"Merry Christmas darling."

Fuu gulps as her ears turn red. She can only furrow her brows and reply-

"-I love early presents."

* * *

New crack pairing of mine.

Enjoy. ♥


	2. smile

a;n//i was listening to this song.

it made me think of gushy things.

enjoy.

* * *

o.2 Sara Smile

Tifa's breath is hot, a vaporized warmth against the insides of her mouth as she fights-battles-_breathes. _Her knuckles are rusted with bruises and scratches, her knees are red and rug burned hot, and her face-swollen as if may be, was _always_ smiling.

Aerith's breath is tepid, never scalding or frigid as it escapes her mouth in wisps of vapor. Her knuckles are blank, put her palms are scarred and calloused from garden's labor, her caring for wounds-her unbounded love. Even if she is sad, she was _always_ smiling.

They are always smiling-this is something Cloud, Yuffie, Vincent and the rest of the gang realize.

-But they are not aware that these, smiles, and grins, and smirks, are all fake. Strained and not true.

Tifa needs to smile because she gives the other's courage and strength-and if she doesn't the world seems a bit darker. If she doesn't, her spirits aren't high-and if she doesn't, something is _always_ bothering her.

Aerith smiles because she knows it gives the other's hope-faith that each day, they will survive. She smile's because it makes other feel loved, safe, and secure. She needs to be a sanctuary; she _needs_ to be the heart of their body.

It tires them so, but when those moments appear, when they can really smile, they cherish them forever.

Aerith holds Tifa's tired hands as they lay in the same bed, warm under thick covers as they stare meaninglessly into each other's hearts-their souls. "I love you." They whisper in unison, warm words' mixing as the bruised knuckled woman buries her face into the crook of the other's neck.

The Saint and the Angel lay there happily, content to cuddle in the depths of night-where everyone was absent but them.

It was a thought, which they couldn't help but smile at.


	3. peachy

**A/N** :: ho' snap. _Inspired_.

o.3 :: peachy

**Olette x Maleficent**

* * *

Maleficent is a strict woman-a sharp set of eagle eyes and a prickly wit made her more than untouchable. She's an ethereal figure if you will, she rarely speaks and she's known not to looking at you no matter what situation it may be-even if you're lucky enough to get your hands on her cold-cold skin.

Olette is a whole other story. She's down to earth, all smiles and wide-eyed cheerfulness; she's a sickness that is contagious like the flu. Her deep eyes catch hearts easily-tempting boys to follow, touch, and entice her with fake words and flirty touches. But Olette is no fool and doesn't fall victim-because all she ever wants is friends. Like Pence, Hayner, and Roxas.

So-when Olette sees dark hearted, pale skinned Maleficent, she's naturally curious. Her orange cream sneakers pitter-patter along, with the rustic beat of warm rain to match her jog. Her dirt-brown hair is plastered against her ultra-girly tank, sticking in flat swirls and her beaten down, non-existent spikes of auburn swish limply and pathetically. She's warm though, the rain pellets down in mild-hot sieges as she continues to follow-curious like a dog.

She's panting now, wondering how on earth a woman can walk so darn fast so quietly. Olette could've sworn the tall lady was fooling with her head. The now thoroughly soaked teen wiped her face quickly before quickly following her through the winding alley ways-know guessing the figure's destination. _The clock tower_.

After a moment of planning and a few sprints-the skinny armed and over-eager teen had beaten the stranger to the tower of sunstone bricks and clicking gears. She smiled to herself while stepping under the cover of the building's ledges, and out of the rain's constant pummeling. The messy haired girl slicked back her locks and wrung herself dry; leaving her a bit wrinkled and out of order.

Now all she had to do was wait–oh _great._

Olette was hissing to herself when a half-an-hour ticked by painfully slow, each staccato second strung in slow-mo as she crouched and glared off into the thick sheets of rain. She began to question her once reasonable logic-which betrayed her at the moment. Is following a stranger logical? **No**. Not at all.

The soaked sneaker wearing teenager buried her damp face into her prickled hair arms, bored and disappointed that she undoubtedly missed an interesting person-a chance for a friend and a person to talk to that was female and not Fuu. Olette's thick lashes matted against her cherry red cheeks and her eyes closed-content now to listen to the rain as it beat the pavement and shattered across the ground.

A pregnant silence filled her ears, muffling each noise before a loud ring trembled through the air causing the startled girl to yelp and jump to attention. She glanced to her old kiddy watch, colored with rainbows and other sugary things-and realized it was already eight. Olette ruffled her now dry hair and sighed out into the drizzling, below fifty air. The sixteen year old girl smiled weakly and was about to venture out into the now icy drops before an equally cool hand gripped her hand and yanked her back.

"Huh-?" She gasped brilliantly as everything in her visage blurred and twirled and smudged. Before she knew it, her candy sweet jaw was pressed against a black clothed bosom, and a slithery arm caressed the small of her still wet back. She could only shiver and glance up-dazed and confused and feeling much more blonde. A discolored face peered down at her, apathetic, strong, and sour green with a deviant red smile. Olette blinked quickly as a freezing nitrogen hand cupped her now sweltering red cheek, and caressed the corner of her mouth, an intimate touch that was alien and intrusive.

But she didn't object.

The figure swooped down to her level and guided her back against the building's wall, an intense look brewed in the lady's pitch eyes and pride was apparent in her enviously proper posture. Olette just watch numbly, enthralled and appalled at the same time. Before Olette could form any reasonable thought, her mind scrambled when a pair of taught lips pressed against her own. The bright-eyed, cheery, girl-next-door was reduced to a mumbling mush at each cold brush of the stranger-who some how got closer than anyone ever managed before.

"You taste like peaches."

When the cold caressed ceased, Olette opened her canopy green eyes. She faintly remembered closing them during the feathery kiss, but she hadn't fully realized it. The now flush faced teen gleamed up at the woman-somehow at ease and not scared. Olette was about to ask her name but was shut up by a knobby finger pressing against her soft lips. The orange clad girl couldn't help but notice the impeccably black nails the mistress fashioned. The villainous looking being dipped down and brushed a sentence against her earlobe. Her breath was surprisingly warm for a girl with such cold skin.

"-Maleficent, keep it in your heart." She hummed, nonchalantly touching the cove of the girl's chest in a daring manner. She knew the dwarfed brunette's thoughts, which somehow excited her. Before Olette could blurt proclamations of love-the woman turned and summoned an eerie vortex of black. She began to merge with it and Olette had only one chance-

"I'm Olette!" She cried out, a frantic expression scrawled on her pretty face as she tried to snatch the end of the woman's cape and bring her back. To kiss her more, to touch her harder, and to know her better. But, Maleficent escaped her attempt and an empty 'I know' rung in her ears. Maleficent's presence was haunting and Olette was left in the rain-alone and hapless. She now realized it was nine-thirty and she had to lie to her mother.

"-Peachy. Just peachy."

X

o.0.o

X

The next day, the starry-eyed girl was dazed and brash. Each word clumsy and unrefined as her mind wondered else where and obviously so. Hayner and Pence were always worried and decided to corner her on their ransack couch over stuffed with memories and ice cream blemishes. "Hey-Olette, you okay?" They asked in unison, strange boyish concern on both of their faces as the empty headed girl clutched a sour granny smith apple that was green-a shade familiar and cold.

For the first time that day, the auburn haloed teen perked up and smiled and said with a little laugh, "-Just peachy."

* * *

-INTENSE HUH?

review?


	4. alley way rain

**alley way rain**

****

_pairing_/ yuffie x namine

* * *

School was wretchedly long for one teen. Every day, when she would burst out from the doors of that ugly, piss yellow bus she would congratulate herself on surviving another day of the mundane curriculum which kept her from the outside world. On this day however, she dreaded stepping outside.

The 'almost summer' world had saddened into a foggy, grayish haze of mist and drizzling rain. The weather was warm, humid and if you tried to run from it, you would choke on it. Water made your clothes cling in the most uncomfortable places as it slowly soaked you down to your bones. As said, the day turned sour.

Although Yuffie hated the conditions, she needed nourishment after stepping off her bus of funny looking zitty fifteen and sixteen year olds. Her short hair no longer bounced but stuck to her skull and cheeks when she got off the bus. Even her white shirt began to turn invisible but she slipped on her atrociously yellow jacket before anyone saw. She wasn't too keen on being ogled by the freaks that festered in her neighborhood.

She skipped her way down the gritty street, the promise of French fries and greasy chicken tenders a few blocks down making her belly grumble with glee as she did so. Her skipping slowed after bouncing past an alley—an ugly sound followed the after her. Common curiosity got the best of her and nagged until she gave in. The yellow clad girl crept back and peered cautiously into the musty crevice, her form barely visible past the corner.

Her eyes scanned past the trash bins and card board and located a huddled figure. Its shoulders heaved and they were turned away into a cranny between stairs and an old house. Heat rose to her face quickly. She felt as though she intruded on someone's private moment alone, shaming her somewhat. Her wet fingers tugged at the hem of her skirt and she quietly stepped forward. "Um—"

Before she even had time to speak the person whipped around and revealed; that it was a she. Her hair was matted and wiry; falling over her breasts conveniently hiding whatever was visible in her flimsy dress. Yuffie took a step back when she saw her eyes: they were blue and immaculately deep it made her jealous. Her throat cleared and she tried to speak. Nothing but a hoarse sound came out.

It started to rain, like in those overly cliché romantic movies where the man would take the lady into her arms and love her. Her arms ached to comfort that wallowing expression across the blonde's dainty features. "Help..."The crumpled teen whimpered causing Yuffie to perk up and come closer. A long gash dribbled across her thigh but that wasn't what she was crying about. A mangled looking animal sat in her lap, panting and whining softly with its tongue out. It looked as if its face was hit with barbed wire.

Yuffie immediately took sympathy and kneeled by her. She slide off her jacket and pressed it onto the sad looking girl, seeing it would serve her better. Yuffie then scooped up the dog and took the younger girl by the hand. "C'mon, my mom's a vet, she can help it." For some reason, that look in her eyes struck a soft note in the usually crass girl—or maybe it was the way they both wore see through clothes.

-

When they reached her house, she had the girl, now identified as Namine, dry off in her bathroom with a towel while she looked at the pup. Her mother wouldn't be home for two hours so they would have to make due with what Yuffie had picked up from years of watching. It took her a bit to fully clean out the little dogs wounds and stop the bleeding, but her nimble hands had executed it well. She waited perched on her counter as she drained her short hair into the sink with the dog at her side. Oddly, it was not awkward to have a stranger in the house; probably because the stranger was a girl with an injured puppy.

Namine came out noiselessly with her hair tucked behind her ears, showcasing how red they were. Yuffie hopped to her feet and approached. Her eyes strayed to the blonde's thighs. Apparently there were two gashes on her legs, which were now covered in little batman band-aids. She wanted to ask what happened but bit her tongue; she didn't want to scare her away.

"Thank you." Namine breathed, weakly stepping closer with a bow.

"--your welcome." She muttered, feeling her face fever again. She felt a little…plain in front of this thin little girl and her pretty blond hair. Namine crept closer with out her notice and touched her toes to hers, closing in and cornering the dark haired girl. She jumped in fright and was caught off guard by a feathery brush across her mouth. It took a moment for her to register what exactly happened before she blushed madly.

Namine laughed lightly at her expression causing Yuffie to shoot back a challenging look. With out warning, she tackled the knobby girl into her warm couch and kissed her back.

From the counter, the dog yipped.

* * *

**a/n** : happy ending with the living dog and girls making out on the couch. what more could you ask for? 


	5. Talk to the Sea

_Talk to the Sea_

_•••_

_selphkai_

* * *

Summer smells like salt and fruit, Selphie decided one day when she and Kairi were sitting at the shore. It was after school and the sky was just beginning to blush a bright pink as they were soaking their toes in the lapping waves. Kairi shot her and interested look and cocked her head to the side. Her big eyes were purple and the shade caused Selphie's toes to curl. Before Kairi could say something, Selphie interjected.

"What do _you _think summer smell like?" Kairi was genuinely confused by her pal's strange question but looked to the ocean in thought for a moment. She slowly scooped up a handful of sand and let it dribble off her thigh.

"I think, summer smells like sand and sneakers when the ground's too hot and your soles begin to stick to the pavement." She replied while pulling up her skirt to cover more of her leg in sand. The brunette laughed to herself and loosened her tie, letting the ocean breathe heavily on her chest. "Do you think that's funny or something?" The redhead pried with a smirk.

"No, it's just that usually, I can't get you to say anything." She shook her head and looked to Kairi. Green met violet, and it made her stomach lurch. "I-I mean, you're always looking at the ocean, like you are expecting something to come out of it." They both looked out to the water and made out the tiny island in the distance. It glowed purple under the sky's violent assault of colors, and made the school girls smile.

"I guess, I mean, it because I feel like I lost some one ya'know?" Selphie shook her head at the remark. "I don't know; it's weird." She fingered her own red hair and curled pulled her knees up, watching the grains trickle off in sheets. With a sudden idea, she reached over and opened her bag. "You want a soda?" Selphie vigorously nodded, thoroughly excited at the mention of a sugary drink and reached over Kairi. The red head giggled at her impatience and gingerly handed her the can of cola.

They sat quietly, for a while, sipping off the rims of the cans and watching the sun descend in the sky. Then, Selphie gently held the hand holding Kairi up. She returned the gesture and squeezed.

"Kairi."

"Yeah, Selph?"

"You wanna do something…sometime…?"

"Like a girl's night out?"

"Urm. _No_." Nervousness tickles her throat. She felt sick and excited all at once.

"…like…a-ah. A **date**?" Kairi wouldn't look at her and kept staring at the sea, that glittered especially bright for her. Selphie mentally screamed because she couldn't tell if Kairi was excited or completely appalled. She bit the rim of her can and screwed her eyes shut.

"Ye-eaah. A d-date."The word sounded so heavy, even scary...!

"That would be…That would be nice."

Without thinking, Selphie threw the can and hugged Kairi tightly. Finally, the red head looked away from the sea and looked at the girl, with bouncy curls and thin shoulders. "Oh gosh, thank you Kai! I'm so glad you don't think I'm-"

Lips met Selphie's mouth and made her still, quiet, and wide eyed.

"Kiss me."And selphie did just that.

* * *

aaww. selphie and kairi kissing.


End file.
